Plano Hatake
by kekedia
Summary: O Plano Hatake – ou, de acordo com Naruto, uma porcaria pervertida – tem a meta de fazer o único portador do Sharingan e a pupila da Hokage se acertarem e, sabe como é, se comportarem como coelhos até que o Conselho esteja feliz com o número de Uchihas.
1. O Plano

Yay! Não nasci no Japão, não sou homem, não sei desenhar, meu nome não é Masashi Kishimoto e eu NÃO possuo Naruto. Infelizmente.  
>Mas me contento em ser autora dessa fic... Tive a ideia hoje, vai ser uma história curta, provavelmente uma three-shot. Espero que se divirta!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Plano Hatake<strong>

**Capítulo I: O Plano**

_RELATÓRIO DA MISSÃO SECRETA PARA JUNTAR O SASUKE-TEME E A SAKURA-CHAN_

_(ERO-PLANO HATAKE)_

_Baa-chan, eu já disse um milhão de vezes: você tem que parar de beber tanto. E, é claro, me dar _missões de verdade_! Nem queira saber a vergonha que eu passei com isso!_

_Não, não, sua bruxa velha! Você vai saber disso sim! Porque eu poderia estar no Ichiraku com a Hina-chan, mas não... Você tinha que me por numa missão secreta com o Kakashi-sensei! Quando você disse que ia ser uma Ranking-S eu achei que teria ação! A única ação que essa merda pode ter é se o Teme e a Sakura-chan descobrirem o que a gente está fazendo. Eles vão ficar muito bravos. E eu não preciso nem dizer que eu não vejo necessidade nenhuma nessa missão, tudo bem que eles são lerdos e tudo mais, mas eles podem se arranjar sozinhos e restaurar o clã._

_Como já sabe, o meu plano falhou, então eu tive – infelizmente – que me submeter às loucuras do Kakashi-sensei. E você sabe o quanto ele é pervertido, bem, todos que já viram ele com uma edição com Icha Icha sabem. Foi bizarro, me senti de volta aos meus dias de treinamento com o Ero-Sannin! Acho que vou até pedir um pagamento a mais por ter que fazer esse tipo de coisa._

_Certo, certo. Você já sabe alguma coisa sobre toda essa merda._

_Demos início ao "Plano Hatake" – que é como o Kakashi-sensei insiste que eu chame essa porcaria – há três dias, quando a Sakura-chan, o Teme, o Kakashi-sensei e eu estávamos voltando daquela missão idiota – Ranking-C, devo mencionar – de procurar por ervas. Ervas!_

_Depois de colhermos as malditas, nos hospedamos em um onsen. Ideia daquele ser de mente distorcida. E foi aí que toda essa porcaria começou._

_O onsen estava vazio. Pelo menos assim não corri nenhum risco de qualquer outra pessoa me ver. Continuando... Depois da janta, cada um foi pro seu quarto. Alguns minutos se passaram e o sensei veio ao meu quarto me falar que era pra eu fazer uma versão de _sexy no jutso_ da Sakura-chan – o que eu espero que ela nunca descubra ou então, adeus para os meus dentes – e ir para uma das fontes termais e ficar me – ou seria a ela? – tocando. Sim! Aquele idiota fez eu masturbar o corpo da Sakura-chan. Espero que isso não seja traição, eu não quero ter traído a Hinata!_

_Eu realmente não sei o que ele fez pra conseguir fazer o Teme mexer a bunda e ir para aquela fonte. Depois de todo esse plano, acho que nem quero saber. Tanto faz!_

_Não que o Sasuke tenha entrado no campo de visão da Sakura/meu, mas eu me certifiquei de que ele soubesse muito bem o que estava acontecendo lá. Bom, o Kakashi-sensei disse que a intenção disso tudo é perturbar a mente assexuada daquele cara e fazê-lo começar a ter pensamentos obscenos com a Sakura-chan. Não que eu concorde com isso, porque eu não concordo!_

_Mas eu devia isso ao sensei depois que fiz ele se vestir de coração quando era o meu plano. Pode não ter funcionado, mas foi bem mais divertido!_

_Enfim, quando eu senti a presença do Teme por perto, tratei logo de começar com o "Plano Hatake". Se já era estranho ser uma garota, imagina então me masturbar sendo uma. Bom, eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Claro, nunca tinha tido uma vagina entre as minhas pernas pra poder aprender. Mas eu tentei me lembrar do que a Hina-ch– Eu não vou escrever todo este relatório de novo, então apenas finja que não leu isso e não conte a nenhum Hyuga, se não estou morto – Bom, continuando, eu usei a minha experiência pra pelo menos saber por onde começar. Sério, foi bem estranho..._

_Eu me forcei a gemer alto, para que mesmo o Sasuke não vendo ele percebesse. Certo, já que eu contei até aqui, acho que posso descrever isso com detalhes... Não é bom guardar o trauma só para mim._

_Eu levei a mão direita pra baixo e a mão esquerda ficou nos meus seios – isso não foi algo legal de se escrever..._

_Baa-chan, prometa que vai queimar esse pergaminho assim que ler, se a Sakura-chan ou algum Hyuga ver isso... Não quero nem pensar nessa possibilidade._

_Com a mão direita, comecei a tocar o clitóris – eu não vou falar de quem é, porque é estranho dizer que é meu, mas, se eu falar que é da Sakura-chan, vai parecer que eu fiz sexo com ela, então eu teria traído a Hina-chan e não é o que aconteceu! – e isso foi bem esquisito e... Tudo bem, foi algo bom e eu confesso que não tive que forçar os gemidos._

_Quando estava quase _lá, _percebi que o Teme estava na entrada daquela fonte termal. Então, já que a merda toda já estava feita, eu enfiei um dedo e... Você sabe... Mas isso não é o mais perturbador – se um cara se transformar em uma menina e começar a se dedilhar não é o pior, já sabe: o que está por vir é traumatizante! – Quando o clímax chegou, eu me forcei a gemer o nome do Sasuke._

_Aí eu me forcei mesmo, sabe, pra inserir pensamentos indevidos na cabeça – ou eu deveria dizer "nas cabeças"? – do Teme...Mas eu senti minha masculinidade muito – e quando eu digo muito, é muito _mesmo_ – ferida. Bom, motivos não faltam, eu gemi o nome de um cara enquanto gozava!_

_Eu não sei se ele ficou com uma cara safada ou o quê depois de ver tudo aquilo, mas com certeza, aquilo mexeu com a cabeça dele, porque o cara saiu de fininho e, no dia seguinte, quando estávamos voltando pra Konoha, ele estava muito estranho com a Sakura-chan, parecia que ele não sabia se queria ficar perto ou longe dela e aquele olhar... Aquilo __com certeza __era desejo. Ah, tive que me segurar pra não rir e estragar tudo._

_Pelo menos esse ero-plano não foi totalmente em vão. Juro que se tivesse me traumatizado tanto por nada, eu garantiria que todas as edições existentes no mundo dos livros do Ero-Sannin fossem queimadas! Imagina o sofrimento do Kakashi!_

_Primeira fase do Plano Hatake- A indução: Concluída!_

_Agora estou indo ao Ichiraku comer lamen com a Hina-chan, pra ver se consigo esquecer isso._

_ Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S.: Estou esperando por um pagamento extra._

_P.P.S.: Não se esqueça de queimar isso!_

Tsunade suspirou ao terminar de ler o pergaminho deixado por Naruto algumas horas antes. Juntar aqueles dois tinha chego a esse extremo?

– Tudo bem, contanto que isso funcione e eu tenha algumas crianças Uchihas correndo por Konoha em breve... – A verdade é que ela não queria fazer isso, apenas fazia por pressão do Conselho, que insistia em aumentar o número de Uchihas em Konoha o mais rápido possível para fazer mais dinheiro em missões. Na verdade, ela achava que Sakura e Sasuke se resolvendo era apenas questão de tempo – Velhos idiotas!

* * *

><p>Espero que tenha gostado! Eu dei uma revisada, mas sempre escapa alguma coisa... Então, me deixe saber dos meus erros de português e o que eu posso fazer pra melhorar a história.<p>

Obrigada por ler!


	2. O Sonho

...

Hey, obrigada por quem leu o primeiro capítulo. Tendo review ou não, só de saber que tem gente lendo anima =D

Mas, meu, eu não posso dizer que eu não fiquei super feliz e eufórica com os seus reviews!

Segundo capítulo!  
>Enjoy it!<p>

E, de novo, Naruto não é meu! Se fosse estaria na categoria de animes/mangas hentais. Com certeza!

* * *

><p><strong>Plano Hatake <strong>

**Capítulo II: O Sonho**

_ O corpo não respondia aos seus comandos. Um genjutsu talvez? Mas como e quando o grande Uchiha Sasuke havia caído em tal armadilha? Porque, pelo que se lembrava, estava hospedado em um onsen no caminho de volta para Konoha. Sim, ele estava hospedado em um onsen. E até mesmo ainda podia escutar os gemidos _dela_ ecoando em sua mente._

_ Ou talvez não fossem apenas ecos, já que ela estava bem em cima dele, rebolando e se tocando sem nenhum pudor..._

_Desde quando eles estavam nus e ela estava bem em cima do seu – er... – _instrumento_? E, oh, por que parecia que todo o seu sangue tinha ido para aquela região? Não, não só parecia, ele estava duro de fato. Ótimo! Agora ele tinha uma ereção sendo pressionada pela bunda da sua colega de time..._

_Que começou a se mexer. Muito. Implorou mentalmente que pudesse "escorregar" logo para dentro dela, mas a rosada apenas continuou friccionando a intimidade dela em seu membro. Não que fosse algo desagradável – era _bem _prazeroso –, mas por que não buscar por mais contato? _

– _Vamos, Sakura... – Pediu, mas ela não fez o que ele queria. Na verdade, nem respondeu, apenas continuou se esfregando nele como se fosse apenas um objeto. Ah, se pudesse se mexer... Entrar logo nela e acalmar toda essa excitação!_

_Sasuke percebeu nesse momento que já nem se importava mais se aquilo era uma ilusão do inimigo, somente queria alívio. Percebeu também que o som da sua respiração era falha e que, misturados aos gemidos de Sakura, podiam-se ouvir alguns ocasionais grunhidos dele._

_Finalmente, seu orgasmo veio._

E ele acordou.

E sentiu que sua cueca estava melada e seu membro, rígido devido ao sonho erótico.

– Que merda foi essa? – Praguejou enquanto constatava que ainda se encontrava em seu quarto de hotel.

Enquanto pensava em uma maneira de limpar aquela bagunça toda sem deixar ninguém saber desse episódio de _sonho molhado_ – o que ele era? Um pirralho pervertido e descontrolado de 11 anos de idade? –, olhou de relance para o relógio na parede, cujos ponteiros indicavam já ter passado das quatro, o que queria dizer... Que sua noite de sono tinha ido por água a baixo, já que haviam combinado de partir às seis da manhã e, dado o seu estado de excitação, não conseguiria dormir tão facilmente. Ainda mais sem nenhum chuveiro gelado por perto.

Maldito momento em que fez o que Kakashi pediu e foi chamar "Sakura", porque _isso_ foi o que desencadeou toda essa situação. Ele sabia logo de cara que ia ser alguma armação daqueles dois – bem, era bem óbvio considerando aquele episódio em que o seu antigo sensei aparecera com uma fantasia de coração e Naruto, com uma de cupido para seguirem Sasuke e Sakura o dia inteiro, os obrigando a ter um "encontro" –, mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de discutir e ouvir um "Eu sou o líder da missão, portanto me obedeça", então apenas foi.

Ridículo! Era tão óbvio que _aquilo_ não era Sakura (e nem mesmo uma mulher) e sim Naruto. Já tinha visto uma mulher se masturbando – bem, depois que voltara para Konoha, os truques de seu fanclub tinham se tornado bem mais sujos_ – _e, com certeza, não era como aquilo. Desengonçado demais para uma mulher de 19 anos. Sem mencionar que os gemidos tinham o mesmo tom estranho que os que vinham do quarto de Orochimaru quando uma certa "senhora" – provavelmente Kabuto em uma versão travesti de Tsunade – era vista circulando nos corredores subterrâneos dos esconderijos do Sannin das cobras.

Isso não era da conta dele – ainda que aquele dobe tenha gemido seu nome –, por isso que decidiu apenas contar a Sakura, para que a mesma tentasse por algum juízo na cabeça daqueles dois à maneira dela, ou seja, quebrando algumas costelas.

Por não querer demorar-se muito em uma conversa com a rosada, Sasuke optou por chamá-la na janela.

Péssima ideia.

Mas quem iria imaginar que ela – e não um henge de um idiota – estaria fazendo o mesmo – mas é claro, de uma forma muito mais quente e excitante – que aquela cópia mal-feita?

De repente, tudo o que tinha acontecido antes não importava. Embalado pelos gemidos que a Haruno deixava escapar, a única questão que vinha à sua cabeça era por que eram os dedos dela, e não uma determinada parte da anatomia masculina dele, que – diga-se de passagem – estava ficando _bem_ animada.

–Merda! – Ele deixou escapar a palavra entre os dentes sem querer.

Sakura pareceu perceber o barulho, pois no mesmo instante parou o que estava fazendo, sentou-se bruscamente e começou a olhar de um lado para outro, procurando pela origem do som. Através do chakra, ela não o encontraria – era costume ocultá-lo quando se hospedavam em lugares civis como aquele (principalmente no retorno de missões, quando estavam cansados) para prevenir ataques de ninjas renegados baderneiros –, mesmo assim havia outras formas de ela localizá-lo, por isso congelou no lugar. Não ia ser uma situação boa se ela achasse que ele andava espiando ela em momentos tão... Íntimos.

Deu certo, pois ela balançou a cabeça, soltando um suspiro conformado e se deitou dessa vez para dormir. O Uchiha esperou por um tempo para ter certeza de que não seria pego e voltou para o seu quarto.

Amaldiçoou o lugar por não ter nenhum chuveiro para esfriar aquele _problema_ e tentou dormir, sendo presenteado por flashes do que tinha visto minutos antes. E quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, aconteceu aquela tragédia!

– Teme! – Naruto chamou enquanto eles corriam – Vamos parar em uma vila daqui à uma hora para comer!

Sasuke apenas assentiu como resposta e voltou a pensar.

– Sasuke? – ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar, olhou para o lado e encontrou olhos verdes e bochechas coradas pela corrida, o que o fez se perguntar se ela ficaria ainda mais vermelha com outro tipo de _esforço físico._ Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, nem parecia ser ele! – A vila é logo ali. – a garota fez um gesto com a cabeça, cerrando os olhos para o comportamento anormal dele.

–Hn.

Logo encontraram um pequeno restaurante e fizeram seus pedidos. O moreno nem sabia qual era sua comida, mas tinha certeza que a de Sakura era takoyaki, porque vez ou outra olhava para ela e a via levar as bolinhas de polvo em direção aos lábios avermelhados. Mais uma vez, só se deu conta do rumo de seus pensamentos quando veio à mente um comentário digno de Jiraya: "_Vai ser muito melhor quando forem as minhas _bolas".

Se perder o controle de sua mente e seus hormônios já era ruim, ter Naruto encarando-o com um olhar malicioso era mais perturbador ainda. Aquele idiota não achava que ele tinha ficado excitado com aquela performance nojenta, achava? Porra, aquilo era pior que Orochimaru dando em cima dele com cantadas do tipo "Sasuke-kun, agora que já aprendeu a invocar cobras, o que acha de brincar com a minha?".

Voltando a pensar no assunto, agora não sabia mais se deveria contar a Sakura sobre Naruto fingindo ser ela... Porque uma coisa poderia levar a outra e... Não, era melhor não comentar nada, assim evitaria constrangimentos para ambas as partes. E, quanto às imagens, aos comentários maliciosos que sua mente havia formado e ao sonho que tinha tido... Isso era apenas algo momentâneo e logo passaria, certo?

Errado. Semanas se foram e nada de passar. Acordava suado e duro como uma pedra todas as noites. E muito frustrado, já que nos sonhos nunca conseguia se mover, ele era uma espécie de brinquedo sexual. E, bem... Ainda não tinha conseguido entrar nela.

–Irritante! – Sasuke xingou já pegando sua toalha e indo em direção ao banheiro para mais uma ducha gelada no meio da madrugada.

* * *

><p>Aposto que tem gente que não deve ter gostado de eu não continuar narrando pelo ponto de vista do Naruto, right?<br>Eu juro que eu até queria fazer isso, mas a fic ficaria maior do que o esperado, provavelmente se tornaria cansativa e... O hentai demoraria mais XD  
>Eu devo ter lido umas três vezes a fic, mas eu estou cegueta sem óculos agora. Então, por favor, me avisem se virem algum erro!<br>Obrigada por lerem o segundo capítulo!  
>Anh... O próximo é o último (Hentai! Hentai! *-*) e devo postar ainda essa semana.<p> 


	3. O Objetivo

Aqui vai o último capítulo, espero que aprovem!

Lembrando que Naruto não me pertence. Na verdade, eu nem quero. "Só" o Sasuke pelado na minha cama agora já seria perfeito! (ignorem)

* * *

><p><strong>Plano Hatake<strong>

**Capítulo III: O Objetivo**

Agachados em cima de um galho de árvore, dois ninjas observavam o _movimento_ de uma casa.

– Kakashi-sensei, acho que já podemos ir... – disse Naruto, sentindo-se envergonhado por espionar seus amigos.

– Só essa, Naruto – disse Kakashi – Afinal, temos que nos certificar que a missão foi concluída – a malícia em sua voz era praticamente palpável enquanto argumentava sem nem mesmo desviar os olhos da _cena_.

.

.

As coisas não aconteceram exatamente como foram traçadas pelo Plano Hatake, mas isso não importa. O que realmente importa é que o objetivo havia sido alcançado e o casal mais lerdo de Konoha estava se beijando – como se quisesse devorar os lábios uns do outro – enquanto passava pelo hall de entrada da casa de Sasuke.

Para Sakura, havia sido algo bem repentino. Em um minuto, estava tentando fazer Ino parar de berrar sobre sua vida sexual no meio da rua – afinal, Konoha não precisava saber que ela não transava há meses – e, no outro, no Distrito Uchiha, hipnotizada pelo moreno. Tudo culpa daquele olhar de desejo e daquela voz rouca e sedutora que dizia que deveria ouvir a amiga loira e ir com ele para casa.

Depois de semanas torturantes tendo sempre o mesmo tipo de sonho frustrante, o rapaz apenas não agüentou escutar todo aquele papo da Yamanaka sobre como a rosada precisava de sexo selvagem e como Kiba daria conta do recado. Flashes de tal situação invadiram sua mente e... Bom, pra quê deixá-la ir até o Inuzuka, se havia um Uchiha todo excitado do outro lado da rua?

.

A trilha sonora do momento vinha de respirações ofegantes e gemidos incontidos. E o figurino...? Digamos que as roupas estavam sendo tiradas desesperadamente. E, a menos que Sakura decidisse dar um mergulho no lago próximo à casa principal do bairro, não encontraria a sua blusa...

E a julgar pelo olhar faminto dos dois, não iam nem dar por falta das roupas tão cedo.

.

– Oh, Sasuke... Sua mão... – disse quando o sentiu acariciando-a através da calcinha, que, além do sutiã, era a única peça de roupa que ainda a cobria.

– Você já está tão molhada, Sakura – soprou no ouvido dela, causando-lhe arrepios.

– E você já está tão duro, _Sasuke-kun_ – disse passando a mão na ereção ainda coberta pela calça e a cueca dele. Se ele queria brincar de provocar, não o deixaria se divertir sozinho.

–Hmpf! – puxou-a para sentar-se em seu colo no sofá e tratou de tirar o sutiã dela – E de quem você acha que é a culpa?

Os pensamentos de Sakura começaram a ficar nublados enquanto ele a provocava com a língua no lóbulo de sua orelha e usava a mão esquerda para acariciar o mamilo já intumescido e a direita, a intimidade dela.

–Você sabe... Não se devia ficar se masturbando de janela aberta, _Sakura-chan_

–Hein? – Ela inclinou a cabeça por não ter entendido. O moreno se aproveitou e começou a beijar a pele exposta de seu pescoço, fazendo-a soltar um gemido longo – Hmm...

– No onsen. Dois meses atrás – ela se afastou um pouco, percebendo que a fonte do ruído daquela noite não fora um esquilo, mas sim o belo espécime masculino logo abaixo dela.

–Oh, meu deus, Sasuke... E é por isso que você está estr... Você não contou pro Naruto e pro Kakashi-sensei, contou?

–Por que eu contaria? – Disse, puxando-a de volta e desejando que não tivesse tocado em tal assunto.

–Depois da missão... Oh! – ela não conseguiu conter um gemido agudo quando ele a penetrou com um dedo – Hm... Vocês três andam esquisitos.

- Ah, isso? – Disse, colocando mais um dedo e sorrindo de canto ao ouvi-la arfar – Naruto fez um henge seu aquele dia. Eu estava indo te contar, mas você estava fazendo a mesma coisa que ele e... – disse, acreditando que o assunto estava resolvido.

–Espera! – Ela afastou a mão dele e se levantou, sobressaltada – O que você disse que Naruto estava fazendo?

–Ele estava fingindo ser você – Sasuke disse após de um longo suspiro – Foi bem idiota. Algum tipo de plano dele e do Kakashi.

Estava tão inconformada com o que tinha ouvido que começou a tentar se vestir com as roupas que encontrava por perto. Aqueles dois pervertidos se veriam com ela!

– Aonde você pensa que vai?

– Naruto e Kakashi precisam de uma surra bem dada – os ninjas do lado de fora da casa compreenderam através de leitura labial e engoliram em seco antes de fugirem.

–Que pode ser dada depois – A Haruno até tentou argumentar, mas Sasuke não a deixaria escapar "mais uma vez". Não estando tão excitado. Assim, decidiu por deitá-la logo no sofá e se livrar de sua calcinha.

–Ei, era a minha favorita! – a Haruno disse depois de ver que a calcinha de renda preta que Ino lhe dera em seu último aniversário estava rasgada e esticada sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Sasuke revirou os olhos – Oh! – ela gritou quando sentiu os dedos dele sendo introduzidos de novo em sua cavidade. Nesse momento, já nem lembrava mais dos socos que precisava dar em seus outros colegas de time.

Ele podia a sentir escorrendo em seus dedos. Vê-la tão submissa ao prazer que lhe proporcionava o deixava ainda mais rígido – afinal, Uchiha Sasuke sempre gostara de ter o controle total de qualquer situação –. Quando sentiu as paredes internas da rosada se contraírem devido ao orgasmo, deu um sorriso de canto, tirou seus dedos e os lambeu, parecendo degustar o sabor da kounoichi.

Ela não queria ser tão passiva, por isto, sentou-se e arranhou de leve o abdome definido dele, fazendo uma trilha até o cós da calça. A respiração de Sasuke ficou suspensa quando sentiu as pequenas entrarem em sua cueca e tocarem seu membro mais que rígido. Aquilo era _muito_ bom. Contudo, não queria gastar muito tempo nessas carícias – isso poderia ser deixado para depois que os assuntos mais _urgentes _fossem resolvidos. Afastou-a e se despiu por completo.

A rosada resmungou sobre o quanto ele era impaciente e o Uchiha deixou escapar algo que não queria que ninguém soubesse:

– Não me faça esperar mais. Cinqüenta e oito dias tendo aqueles sonhos frustrantes já bastam...

– Você sonhou comigo,_ Saasuke-kun_? E o que eu fazia com você? – ela deu uma risada brincalhona, mas sua expressão zombeteira mudou drasticamente para uma de prazer quando o dono dos olhos ônix se afundou nela – AH! Sasuke! – ele era tão grande e ao mesmo tempo se encaixava tão bem nela...

– Porra, Sakura! – grunhiu, realizado. E pensando em como ela era muito melhor do que ele imaginara.

.

Arfares, gemidos, palavras desconexas, gritos. O prazer tornava todos esses sons simplesmente incontroláveis. Agradeciam mentalmente por não haver nenhum vizinho – uma das poucas vantagens de seu irmão ter exterminado todo o clã –, pois seria constrangedor ao extremo que a população da vila ficasse sabendo como Sakura não poderia mais viver sem a "cobra enorme" do Uchiha e como Sasuke adorava o quão apertada a rosada era.

–Oh, Sasuke! – A rosada gritou quando ele acertou um ponto em particular dentro dela – SIM! Aí mesmo! AHHHHH!

O moreno sentiu a vagina dela em espasmos, denunciando que havia atingido o clímax. Ele também não estava muito longe, bastaram apenas mais algumas estocadas para que também gozasse.

.

– Ne, Sasuke? – Sakura disse alguns minutos depois, enquanto repousava deitada no peito dele – Acho que aqueles dois não vão apanhar tanto assim, quem sabe eu só quebre um osso ou dois... – disse como se já não fosse um grande estrago.

Suspirou diante do descaso dela e iniciou um beijo – lento e sedutor no começo, mas que acabou por se tornar voraz – anunciando que a noite estava longe de terminar.

É desnecessário dizer que essa "noite" se tornou dias, meses, anos, décadas, uma vida inteira.

Também é desnecessário dizer que o Conselho ficou bem satisfeito – e até mesmo assustado – com o número de portadores de Sharingan que nasceram nos anos e décadas seguintes em Konoha.

* * *

><p>Bom, eu tinha a intenção de fazer esse capítulo mais longo, mas, enquanto escrevia, percebi que seria muito fácil de acabar me perdendo no texto e tornando o hentai ou meloso demais, ou vulgar demais.<br>E eu não queria isso.  
>Talvez tenha gente que ache que ficou levinho queira me esfaquear por isso. Mas foi o que eu achei que se enquadraria melhor na história, então eu peço desculpas. Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém<br>Ah, e o negócio dos erros de português (Obrigada, Tenshi-sama), por favor, me avisem!  
>Obrigada por me aguentarem!<p> 


End file.
